Past Sins
by Warsaw Cyan Flight
Summary: Warsaw was capital healing after WW2. Berlin was capital who had to live after what happened in his history. Is it even possible that they can get along?
1. Chapter 1

Second World War

Berlin's POV

„So you say that she's our next aim?" I asked albino man standing next to me.

"Ja. Destroy her and we'll take care of her siblings" Gilbert smiled with this cruel smile that makes everybody freeze. "Und… Have fun"

"I surely will" I agreed and looked at my second brother, Ludwig. "Und you, Ludwig? What are you going to do?"

"Ich will go with Gilbert. Don't worry bruder. I'll do my best" he smirked. I knew that he will enjoy destroying another country. Another victim. Another slaves to collection. Except one. They promised me Warsaw. They promised me that I will take her for myself. This stupid capital of even more stupid city. She should've surrender. I shook my head and thought: "How is it even possible to be that stupid and stubborn? Because it's not even courage. It's definitely foolishness.". I sighed and took my gun. The only thing that I knew about her was that she's short, have green eyes and light-blond hair. And her name is Aleksandra Łukasiewicz, now hidden behind this stupid nickname, Cyan. "So let the fun begin" I smirked and went to center of Warsaw.

Warsaw's POV

I sat on sofa in my house and thought. Few minutes ago Feliks left my house. He told me to be strong and don't give up when Germans will come. "What should I do?" I thought. "Of course that I won't surrender. I am great and powerful city. At least I was" I sighed and looked around. I had nice house full of art and paintings. As my city. I couldn't help myself but smiled last time before everything happened.

"WARSCHAU!" I heard somebody screaming behind my front door. "OPEN THE DOOR!"

I tried to find myself place to hide but suddenly I heard crack of breaking door. From outside I heard people marching to my Old Town, my heart. I went to the hall just to see Berlin, Karsten, in my house and pointing gun on me.

"What do you want?" I asked and took knife from pocket in my jacket. At little table near wall laid my gun which I took quickly. It's never too much weapon to protect.

"Huh, you know" he came closer. "I want you and your brother. I want you both obey to me and be my slave. But especially you since Gilbert and Ludwig are taking care of him. It will be nice to see you, once great capital on your knees, you know?"

I laughed. "Oh… really? So you need two men to fight with my brother? You made wrong decision because Poles will never surrender as long as there are people who believe in free and independent Poland!" I screamed and pointed my gun on him. After almost twenty years of peace another war came and, what a surprise! Who attacked? Germans again! She pointed her gun on him.

"Drop your weapon or you're going to regret this" Karsten said but I laughed.

"Is it everything that you can do to me? Threats? I thought that you learnt something after first world war but I guess that I was wrong" I smiled sadly but in the same time he made step towards me. I stepped back. Situation repeated few times until I felt wall behind me. "Cholera!" I cursed. I felt paralyzed as he was getting closer with cruel smile on his face. "Go away freak!" I whispered. There was this weird feeling in my chest that told me to run as fast as I can. But I couldn't. I promised my brother that I will stay strong no matter what and be good city and good soldier. And I was going to keep this promise as long as I could.

"Will you surrender?" he whispered.

"Don't even think of it"

"So maybe I should make you to do this" Berlin smiled and quickly removed my belt.

"Don't touch me!" I gasped and stabbed him in left arm with my knife while still holding my knife.

"You stupid Schlampe!" he cursed and touched the wound.

"Do you like it?" I asked with kind of satisfaction. "Tell me, do you like it?"  
>"SCHNAUZE!" he yelled on me and tried to touch me again but this time I shot him in his leg. "Argh! Doofe Kuh"<p>

"Pierdol się" I murmured and looked at him. Blood was everywhere because of his arm and leg.

"If you think that it can stop you really don't know me." Karsten smirked and pushed me to wall and kissed me roughly I kicked him straight in the crotch. Berlin moaned and I smiled satisfied.

"Do you think that this can help you, you stubborn Hexe?" he got up and punched me in my stomach. My weapon fell down on the ground. "Now you don't have anything to protect yourself. And you're going to be mine."

I stepped back. I knew that I this time I couldn't win. But when he kissed me I bit him as hard as I could.

"Stop being so stubborn!" he hissed. This time I couldn't do anything.

time skip

Berlins POV

Hah, Warsaw fainted. I laughed and looked at naked girl lying on the ground in her house. We were still in the hall. I quickly dressed myself and started to explore the place since I had some time before she will wake up. House was nice, cozy, full of artwork. Typical girl's house. In her bedroom I found jewelry which I took. Actually there wasn't anything interesting. When I went to place where I left Aleksandra she was just waking up.

"You know, you're kinda nice stuck" I smirked and watched as she quickly got up and dress herself.

"Why?" Warsaw whispered. "Why Karsten? What have I done to you?"  
>"Hmm… First, you, and rest of this posh countries and cities made me and my brooders pay a lot of many because first war and you decided that you don't want to surrender and I hurt me. So I had to punish you." I said simply. I could see mix of shock, anger and sadness on her face and it was the most fantastic thing that I could see. "But I already fucked you, if your brother will discover this you're not going to live very long, you know. So maybe now, you will agree that it's much better to live with me than with him." I stopped for a while. "And I thought that you liked it" Ola blushed when I said this. "So? Let's go, I'll show you your new home." That was the moment that I was going to regret my whole life. I turned around to see if she's following me and than I felt pain in my eye.<p>

"NEVER!" she shouted. "I will never surrender and you have to realize it, whether you like it or not. And how do you like it?" she asked while copying my voice. "I thought that it can be pleasure for you".

I just cursed and went away. She's going to obey to me whether this Nutte like it or not. But not today. I lost my eye because of this Fotze.

"We'll meet again Warsaw. And next time you're going to die!" I laughed and turned around to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

Year 1944, Second World War

Warsaw POV

Last time I saw Berlin was also time that we first met and I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't even knew why. It was just something about him. Maybe if we would meet in different times I would like him. But now I was forced to hate Karsten. Did I like it? No. Did I agree with it? Not really. I sighed and looked at photo near my bed. It showed me and my two younger siblings Klaudia – Kobyłka and Adam – Wołomin. Two little Polish towns that I raised. I laid down and closed my eyes. I didn't even realize that I fell asleep.

"_Ola… What's going on?" Klaudia whispered to my ear. "I'm scared" she looked like twelve years old girl. Next to her sat her older brother, Adam. Young boy with body of fourteen years old guy. I just realized that he's not much younger than me. _

"_Don't worry honey" I said to Klaudia. "Nothing bad is going to happen. I promise." I knew that I was lying. We were hiding in the forest and praying to God. Maybe Germans or Russians won't find us. "Ola" Adam said quietly and showed me soldiers. I saw soldiers from both armies – German and Russian.  
>"Kurwa" I cursed quietly and Kobyłka looked at me with weird face. It was hard to act like her great and perfect older sister in this situation. We went deeper into bushes. And than it happened. Klaudia stepped on branch and I heard loud crack. Soldiers turned around and spotted us. I stood up and took my gun. "HALT!" shouted German. I didn't want to obey but I heard somebody squealing behind me. And than Adam shouted "OLAAA!" I turned around to notice the trap. Russian soldier took my little Kobyłka and tied her while German hold Wołomin. <em>

"_No!" I screamed. "Let them go or I'll kill you both!" _

"_Are you sure of it?" asked voice and I felt strong arms around my waist. Damn, I forgot about one German soldier. "You know, we opened this new concentration camp in Warsaw, named KL Warschau, built on old ghetto. You will be one of first prisoners. _

"_OLA! WARSZAWO! WARSAW!" I heard my siblings but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed. _

"Ola! Wake up!" Feliks said and shook my arm. I slowly opened my eyes to see my brother with worried expression on his face. "You have to hide! Germans are near. They're going to check if I'm not hiding any Jews." I stood up and took picture of my two little siblings.

"Okay, have you got any ideas?" I asked. Feliks took my hand and guided me to wardrobe. When he opened the door he pushed back wall and I saw long corridor with small room at the end. I quickly went inside and he closed hidden door. While I was waiting for Germans to come and go I thought about my stay in concentration camp. It wasn't a long stay but really painful. They beat me, humiliated, they even burned me with hot metal and did a lot of stuff that I didn't want to mention. After few minutes I heard somebody walking loudly around house.

"Check everywhere. You can't miss anything" Familiar voice said. I freezed. It was Karsten. I couldn't move, just sit and pray that they won't find this place. When I heard that they opened the wardrobe doors I was nearly crying. But suddenly they closed them and Karsten spoke again. "Here's nothing interesting, just clothes. Let's go".

Some time later I decided that it's safe to go out. I opened the gates and wanted to go out but than I suddenly saw something white. I looked again and realized that it was envelope. I looked at it again and again. And than I opened it.

_Dear Warsaw!_

_I know that probably you hate me and yeah… I understand this. Listen, I know that war probably won't last really long. Maybe year or something like this. Please, meet me, I need to talk to you. I need to… Never mind. Just… please, meet me near palace in Old Town at 12. This one time. And don't worry as long as you'll be with me nothing bad will happen to you._

_You know who._

Yeah… I knew who wrote this letter. Karsten. Should I go? It wasn't the smartest idea but something told me to go. When I checked hour I saw that I have thirty minutes to meeting. So I went. I simply went out of house and walked to palace. Once great, now occupied by Germans and destroyed by bombs. It hurt me but what could I do with this? Exactly, nothing. While I was walking to Old Town I noticed one of my friends. He looked at me but didn't say anything. But when I passed him I felt something slipping into my pocket. I went few metres and than reached into pocket to see new letter. I quickly opened it and read:

_Aleksandra, you're alive? Listen, we don't have much time. At 4 p.m. there were shooting in Żoliborz. We have to hurry. They're planning. No! Germans! Can read it! You have to rise! You know? Rise at 5p.m. Attack highest place. _

_RISE WARSAW!_

I walked faster because text was obvious for me. They were preparing Uprising. They wanted to free my city and my country. I wanted to laugh and dance but instead I decided to calm down and finally I saw palace. I turned around to notice familiar figure of young German.

Berlin's POV

Why I decided to meet with her? I didn't know. Maybe because I was fed up with my brothers? Or maybe because I needed somebody different than everybody who was with me? It was still a secret for me. I sighed and greeted with you woman. She was definitely excited but I didn't know why. It definitely wasn't because of me. Whenever she looked at me her gaze was weird, almost like she was trying to read in my mind. Nah, that was stupid idea. But than I remembered that today was special day for her.

"Khem. Happy birthday" I murmured and Aleksandra looked at me even more confused.

"Oh… thank you. I didn't know that you know about this. For everybody first of August isn't date worth to remember" she sighed.

"Um… I guess that it's not like this." I said as we begun to walk. I knew that she wasn't happy from my presence. Every Pole who would see her now will call her a slut who slept with German. And than maybe they will shave her. I was quite surprised that she didn't shave her hair in KL Warschau as everybody but it was her choice. When they imprisoned her I was in Auschwitz and other concentration camps where I… was taking care of other prisoners. Mostly Jews but sometimes other nations and stubborn Poles. Because only Jews are worse than Poles. Jews should be eliminated and Poles should be our slaves. At least that's what they were always telling me. When I looked at girl walking next to me I saw that she was staring at me again but she quickly looked in different direction. What was she thinking?

"Um… Warsaw… I…" I wanted to say something but… Oh come on. It would be too stupid.

"What?" she asked but I ignored it. I shouldn't show that she's better than other Pole. She should obey to me. YES! That's it. I roughly took her hand but she escaped.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

I ignored her again and started to guide her to Vistula's shore.

"Listen… You should be careful now if you want to survive so if I were you I would hide somewhere and doesn't show to anybody." I said.

"Oh… and that's why you invited me? Listen you stupid Nazi…" she started but I covered her mouth with hand when I saw German soldiers walking near us. They went closer and one of them said.

"Mister Beilschmidt. We need you, Poles are organizing again." I looked at Aleksandra and than pushed her roughly on the ground. "I'm going with you. Show me where." And I went with him and left Warsaw.

Warsaw's POV

When Berlin finally left me I stood up. What was he thinking? Even if I was angry it couldn't stop from being excited. So it worked. Poles decided to rise. All this chaotic messages and quiet whispers worked. Yes! I looked at watch on my wrist. It was almost 5p.m. As representation of Warsaw I knew what he meant in letter by _Attack highest place. _I moved nearer Prudential building. I could see few people that I knew very well. When I saw captain of Batalion "Kiliński" I felt that my dreams can come true. 'Maybe… Just maybe' I thought. 'Maybe It's beginning of the end. Beginning of freedom'. As I looked on watch I saw there are only five minutes left. German soldiers that looked at us were nervous as well. Few seconds before everything started somebody gave me gun. I smiled a bit. I couldn't wait to take revenge on my enemies. I also took her warrior knife that my brother gave her before war. 'It's always better to be overprotective than go without extra weapon' I thought.

At 5 o'clock everything started. _W Hour. _Polish soldiers started attack. Prudential building, as in that times the highest building in Poland, was for them one of the most important places to rescue. Bullets were flying around us. _Wehrmacht _soldiers started to shoot but Poles weren't worse. Corpse next to corpse. Polish blood mixed with German blood. It doesn't matter if you fight on corpses from your side or from enemies' side. Just fight. And this terrible but at the same time exciting feeling that you're doing something for your country. I could see as my friends and Germans are falling down, dead and cold. Even if I felt something, some kind of sadness or feeling guilty I didn't show anything. It wasn't right time. Time for feels will come when we will rescue Prudential building. Whenever I saw that somebody lose his hope or strength I was shouting: "FIGHT! FIGHT FOR WARSAW! FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!" It worked. When some of them finally got inside building they had to fight again. They were climbing up the stairs killing and killing. Red, hot blood was flowing from stairs. But finally they made it. Group of Polish warriors and me reached the top of building. When I looked down she saw as her soldiers are winning this war! One of the soldiers who was standing behind me took Polish flag. We hung the flag. Loud cheers were coming from the ground. When I turned around I could see another battle fields. It was something huge. Rough but beautiful. Bloody but necessary. And even if we had to bury people who died we knew… We knew that it's beginning of something great. That we're going to win and to free my city. I won't disappoint my brother.

And than it happened. Lost bullet. I felt pain in my arm. And again in my stomach. I looked down and started to fell. Others ran away. And when I thought that Death is coming for me I felt somebody catching me. And this familiar voice.

"I'm not going to let you fall".

It was Karsten. When he laid me on roof of Prudential building I lost my consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Warsaw's POV

I didn't know what happened to me after they shoot me and I heard Karsten's voice. I didn't know what was real and what was my fantasy caused by pain. I saw horses and my family. I was flying and sinking. Sometimes I saw Karsten. He was telling me to stay with him and don't go. Was it real? I didn't think so. He won't be able to be nice, right? But in that time everything was different. I felt paralyzed. And I just let my mind to turn off.

Berlin's POV

Why I was taking care of her? Why I saved her? She was my enemy. But I took care of her and tried as much as I can to keep her alive. But she was dying. Her warriors were brave and were still fighting for her city but it couldn't help her. She was going to die anyway.

"Oh Warsaw" I said. "You'd better stay alive or your brother is going to kill me."

She was still in comma. Even if Aleksandra, as every city was healing faster than mortal she was still extremely weak. Scars covered her back, arms. She had two tattoos. One, from concentration camp, her number on her back and second, _Kotwica_, symbol of fighting Poland. Brave girl. She didn't deserve what happened. But you can't change something that happened. You just have to move on. I sighed and looked at her again. After week she looked like vegetable. But when I turned around to took bowl with water she moaned. I looked at Ola. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"Am I in heaven?" Warsaw asked but than she noticed me. "Oh no. You're here so it means that I'm in hell."

I smirked. "Hah, as nice as usually".

"You don't have to listen if you don't want. And actually what I'm doing here? And where am I?"

I ignored first sentence and focused on her questions. "You're in my house and I saved you after you were shot. I took care of you. And you better don't stand up because you don't look really strong at the moment."

"Hah, you think that I'll do what you want? Nope! I'm definitely going to stand up!" she screamed and tried to stand up which ended with epic fail.

"I told you" I smirked and the only thing that I heard was aggressive growl from the ground.

"Oh shut up already!"

Warsaw tried to stand up without my help. Stubborn Pole.

"Grr… Why you look at me like that? Help me!"

I picked Ola up and lied her on bed.

"Are you trying to rape me again? Finally I won't try to protect myself and hurt you. I'm too weak" she said and looked away. I shouldn't be startled by this question. I actually expected that she's going to ask me about this.

"No, I'm not. Why should I? I mean, yeah, I know that I did to you and why should I do this again?" I asked and than smirked. "You weren't that good"

When girl looked at me I knew that she's going to kill me for this later. I blushed. Even though she didn't like what I've done to her I shouldn't tell her this. Oh damn it!

"And still you don't have any strength to rebel. " that was true.

"Urgh, maybe you're right" she growled. "But I don't care. I can do this!"

I smirked and stared at her. Oh Gott, she was strong girl.

Days and weeks passed by as she was slowly recovering from her injuries. I was helping her as much as I could. Whenever officers were coming I was telling them that she's mine. They didn't try anything. Even though Warsaw didn't trust me I didn't care about what she thinks about me. And maybe I should.

When it happened I was sitting in the living room on a couch and Ola was snuggled in blanket while she was reading her book. Than suddenly somebody knocked to the door. Warsaw looked at me but didn't say anything.

"Weird… I told them not to bother us." I murmured and went to open the door.

Warsaw's POV

When I heard that somebody's knocking to the door I just thought that it's some officer again. Since Berlin saved me I was living with him as his doll and prisoner. Whenever he wanted go somewhere with I had to listen to him. I was meeting other officers, talking as every proper lady should and tried to ignore this act of betrayal. When I was in Poland every woman who was meeting with German was caught and we were shaving her hair or doing other not nice things. And now? Now I was German's doll. His little lady, always ready to accompany him and show as a precious and delicate flower unable to fight. I was disgusted with myself but he hidden all his weapon so I couldn't kill myself. How long I was lasting like this? I still don't know. Probably I would be still his _flower _if not that day. First I heard somebody falling down and this voice. Voice so familiar and so much-loved.

"Feliks" I whispered and quickly stood up. Two boys were fighting with each other.

"…IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! YOU KILLED MY SISTER…" Feliks shouted. And than I understood what happened. He thought that I'm dead. I looked from behind the corner and when Karsten saw he quickly showed me to hide. I did it. I growled when I realized that I'm listening to him again. When I looked again they were pointing guns at each other. Even though Karsten raped me and hurt me. Even though he used me as his doll I couldn't let him die. I ran between them. And than I felt fire. I was burning, I felt hot blood and my heart slowing down. Was I dying? It was second time when I thought that it's the end. But this time it was more serious. I was dying not only because of my enemy. But also because of my brother. I fainted.


End file.
